Retrouvailles
by la petite lili
Summary: Des retrouvailles inattendues pour l'un comme pour l'autre ...


Bonjour tout le monde ! Je écrit un OS qui me trottait dans la tête, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

_**Bonne lecture ! :)**_

* * *

_Flashback._

_« On doit le faire aussi bien pour toi que pour moi c'est la seule solution, ré-expliqua Blaine sous le regard peut convaincu de Kurt_

_- Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît, je tient trop à toi, murmura Kurt_

_- Ça me fais mal à moi aussi mais soyons honnêtes ça ne peut pas marcher nous allons dans deux villes différentes pour plusieurs années et au lieu de se faire du mal nous devons rompre mais sache que je t'aimerais toujours, il embrassa Kurt et prononça la phrase fatidique, toi et moi c'est fini._

_- Je t'aimerais toujours moi aussi, dit-il tout bas alors que les larmes commençaient à couler_

_-Je sais, il se retenait de pleurer, aller va maintenant tu as un avion à prendre, bonne chance pour ta nouvelle vie, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois faisant passer tout l'amour qu'il pouvaient dans ce baiser. »_

_Ce que ne vit pas Kurt c'est Blaine s'effondrant dans les bras de Burt, non, ça il ne l'apprendrait jamais._

_Fin du flashback._

* * *

_5 ans après la fin du lycée._

Kurt avait réussit sa vie après ses études a la NYADA il avait été recruté pour une pièce à Broadway alors qu'il n'avait que 23 ans. Il avait un bel appartement à New York, avec vu sur central parc. Oui, professionnellement il avait réussit cependant sa vie sentimentale se résumait à un mot : néant. Il avait bien eu deux ou trois relations qui aurait pu durer mais il c'était vite lassé et avait rompu, il savait très bien d'où venait ce blocage pour une vraie relation mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Les répétitions de la pièce dans laquelle il avait été engagé commençait ce lundi 12 janvier, Kurt était surexcité, _cette journée restera gravée dans ma mémoire à jamais _pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lieu des répétitions, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'un autre événement allait le marquer dans cette même journée …

* * *

Blaine avait fait des études dans une grande école d'art dramatique et musicale à Los angeles. Il s'en était très bien sortit, il avait même reçu une offre d'embauche dans une pièce à Broadway, seul petit problème la pièce ce jouait à New York, ça voulait dire qu'il devait abandonner sa vie actuelle et recommençait ailleurs mais finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. _De plus une offre pour Broadway ça ne se refuse pas,_ pensa-t-il. C'est ainsi que deux semaines avant les premières répétitions il était dans son nouvelle appartement à New York. Côté professionnel ça allait plutôt bien pour l'instant, côté sentimentale depuis K … ça dernière relation qui remontait à loin il c'était acharné sur ces cours car c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait donc il n'avait pas forcément cherché une relation stable.

En deux semaine Blaine c'était bien installé mais il n'était pas serein car il se posait trop de questions : Kurt habitait-il toujours à New York ? Avait-il décroché son diplôme de la NYADA ? Et si je le croisait au coin d'une rue ? … Il laissa ces interrogations pour plus tard et se prépara car c'était le début des répétitions le matin même, il ne pouvait qu'être de bonne humeur.

* * *

Malgré l'enthousiasme des deux jeunes hommes cette journée n'allait pas se dérouler comme prévu …

* * *

Kurt arriva dans la salle de spectacle qui était tout simplement gigantesque mais il n'eu pas le temps de rêvasser car le producteur (Henri) et le metteur en scène (Mark) vinrent le voir :

« Alors Kurt comment vas tu ? Demanda Mark

- Très bien, je suis impatient de rencontrer les autres acteurs, dit-il

- Tu vas bientôt faire leur connaissance, donc comme tu le sais on a voulu faire quelque chose de différent par rapport au pièce habituelle de Broadway ? Demanda Henri

- Oui c'est pour ça que j'ai tout suite accepté, je trouve ça vraiment géniale de mettre un couple gay en couple vedette, répondit Kurt

- Ok donc tout est clair, maintenant on attend juste ton partenaire, Henri sourit et repartit avec Mark »

Kurt n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir eu un des deux rôles principale, et cette pièce l'avait inspirée, étant lui-même gay ça l'avait énormément touché qu'une pièce à Broadway puisse avoir un couple vedette gay. Il se dirigea vers les loges, il rencontra les autres acteurs, danseurs et ils allèrent tous sur scène car la première répétition allait bientôt commencer. Il ne vit pas que quelqu'un arrivait mais il entendit une voix, cette voix il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, se fut l'apocalypse dans sa tête.

« Allons, allons tout le monde j'aimerais vous présenter le jeune homme qui a eu l'un des deux rôles principale, Blaine Anderson, annonça Henri

- Salut tout le monde je suis impatient de travailler avec vous, dit Blaine qui ne savait toujours pas que Kurt était son binôme pour là pièce

- Où est notre deuxième vedette ? Demanda Mark

Kurt pris son courage à deux mains et s'avança :

- Je suis là, dit-il d'une voix claire et en regardant Blaine qui écarquilla les yeux, bon on peut commencer maintenant, demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme pour cacher son malaise

- Ok c'est parti, enchaîna Mark. »

Kurt et Blaine paraissaient très enthousiasme tout au long de la journée, en réalité il était perdu mais il préféraient cacher leur malaise. Pour l'instant c'était plutôt facile de le faire car tout le monde travaillait la même chose mais quand il faudrait travailler les scènes entre eux deux ça allait devenir plus compliqué. A 20h la répétition s'acheva et Kurt couru dans sa loge, il voulait à tout prix échapper à l'explication qui allait obligatoirement avoir lieu entre lui et son ancien amour. Il se changea rapidement et au moment où il ouvrit sa porte pour partir il tomba nez à nez avec Blaine :

« Euh … je … tu … Kurt ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, je dois y aller désolé, et il partit avant que Blaine n'est le temps de dire quoi que se soit. »

Blaine s'était figé sur place ne sachant pas quoi faire, tout était embrouillé dans sa tête mais une seule chose était clair pour lui depuis qu'il avait vu Kurt ce matin : il était encore amoureux de Kurt.

Kurt couru aussi vite qu'il le put a sa voiture, il démarra et rentra chez lui. Une fois arrivé il alla s'effondrer sur son lit, trop de choses était remonté à la surface : sa peine, ses souvenirs, son amour … _attend une seconde, mon amour pour Blaine ? _Pensa-t-il, ses pleurs redoublèrent, il était perdu. Il prit son portable pour envoyer un sms à seule personne capable de l'aider : son père. Ce dernier avait déménager avec Carole car Kurt et Finn habitait à New York, et les parents avaient voulu se rapprocher de leurs enfants. Kurt savait que son père était toujours là pour lui :

_**A Burt **_

Papa est-ce que tu pourrais venir chez moi ? J'ai besoin de toi.

_**De Burt **_

Je suis là dans dix minutes mon grand.

Kurt ouvrit la porte à son père et quand Burt vit l'état de son fils il ne réfléchi même pas, il le prit dans ses bras, il s'assirent dans le canapé toujours dans la même position pendant un moment jusqu'à que les pleures de Kurt cesses :

« Kurt qu'est-ce qui ta mit dans cet état ? Demanda Burt inquiet

- Eh bien, il s'assit pour faire face à son père, ce matin j'avais ma première répétition et comme tu le sais j'ai un des deux premiers rôles, Burt acquiesça, j'ai rencontré mon partenaire et c'est quelqu'un que nous connaissons très bien …. il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase

- Qui ? Je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être, interrogea Burt

- Blaine, chuchota-t-il

- …. Burt resta sans voix

Kurt lui raconta toute sa journée et il en arriva a quelques heures en arrières :

- … et il était là devant ma loge et je n'ai pas su quoi faire donc je suis partit en disant que j'étais pressé, il avait fini son récit et il se sentait un peu mieux, papa je suis perdu je ne sais pas comment faire face

- Ecoute, je pense qu'il faut que vous parliez pour mettre les choses au clair car connaissant Blaine tu ne dois pas être le seul à se morfondre et juste une question tu l'aime encore ?

Kurt y réfléchit et une seule réponse lui vient : oui, je l'aime toujours mais lui pas sur, Kurt avait l'air dépité

- Le seul moyen de la savoir c'est de lui parler, laisse toi le temps de te préparer mentalement et après expliquez vous, Burt serra son fils dans ses bras, il faut que je rentre ça va aller ou tu veux que je reste encore un peu ? Lui demanda Burt

- Non c'est bon merci d'être venu aussi papa, Kurt raccompagna son père et alla se coucher. »

* * *

Blaine après avoir repris ces esprits était rentrer chez lui mais n'arrivait toujours pas à réfléchir correctement. Il savait qu'il était encore amoureux de Kurt mais comment le lui dire alors que d'une il ne savait si Kurt éprouvait les mêmes sentiments et de deux comment faire car il connaissait très bien le châtain et il savait qu'il allait l'éviter. Au bout d'un moment il avait trouvé comment mais il laissait un peu de temps à Kurt pour se remettre de ces retrouvailles inattendues et après il passerait à l'action.

* * *

Une semaine passa et comment l'avais prédit Blaine, Kurt l'évitait et il lui fallait avoué qu'il était très fort à ce jeu : arrivant juste pour l'heure de la répétition, partant tout de suite après, et toujours accompagné pour ne jamais se retrouver seul avec Blaine. Ce dernier avait décidé de mettre son plan en action, dans la journée alors qu'il parlait avec un danseur il fit en sorte que Kurt entende qu'il partirait de suite après la répétition car il avait une fête vu que c'était vendredi, ça marcha puisqu'à la fin de la répétition Kurt prenait son temps Blaine en profita pour aller se cacher.

* * *

Kurt avait entendu que Blaine s'en allait tôt donc il pouvait aller se changer dans sa loge, il ramassa ses affaires à côtés de la scène et partit dans sa loge. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas que Blaine s'y était caché. Dés qu'il eu posé ses affaires il entendu sa porte se fermer à clé très rapidement, il se retourna et vit Blaine :

« Ca suffit il faut qu'on parle Kurt, ce dernier allait protester mais Blaine le devança, et non tu ne pars pas tant qu'on a pas discuté et de toute façon c'est moi qui est la clé, dit Blaine avec un petit sourire vainqueur

- D'accord, se résigna Kurt

- Pourquoi m'évite-tu ?

- ….

_- Ok c'est pas gagné_, pensa-t-il, Kurt tu peux parler quand tu veux j'ai tout mon temps mais ça commence à me rendre dingue cette situation, je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi alors qu'avant …. Kurt craqua et le coupa

- Et tu crois que moi je sais quoi faire peut-être ?! Alors que tout le monde nous regarde comme des bêtes de foires et toutes les questions qu'il se posent : pourquoi y a-t-il de la tension entre eux ? Pourquoi ne se parle-t-il jamais alors que se sont les deux vedettes ? Hein Blaine comment leur expliquer tout ça !

Et figure toi que moi aussi je m'en pose des questions : Comment dois-je réagir face à mon ex alors que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis 5 ans ? Comment suis-je sensé joué l'amoureux transit avec mon ex ? Est-ce qu'il m'aime toujours comme je l'aime ? …. »

Kurt fut couper dans sa tirade par les lèvres de Blaine, il voulut le repousser mais ses baisers lui avait trop manqués, il y répondit, le baiser était désespérer mais en même temps plein d'espoir. Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle :

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, murmura Blaine en regardant Kurt droit dans les yeux

- Même après 5 ans éloigné tu arrive a me faire perdre mes moyens, avoua Kurt, tu m'as manqué tellement, il se mit à pleurer, à pleurer pour ces 5 années de perdu où il croyait avoir perdu l'homme de sa vie

- A moi aussi tu m'as manqué, désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles mais je pensais que si je m'effaçais tu pourrait construire ta vie sans moi et trouvé quelqu'un d'autre puisqu'entre nous se n'était plus possible, et puis il y a eu cette offre de Broadway, j'ai réfléchi avant d'accepter car j'ai encore tout abandonner, mais en aucun je croyais te retrouver, expliqua Blaine

Kurt se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux et il vit de l'amour, de la sincérité :

- Juste une question étais-tu en couple ? Je dois vraiment savoir avant de me décider sur nous deux parce que …

- Hé stop tu na pas besoin de te justifier, et non j'ai eu quelques relations mais je n'ai jamais réussit a avoir une relation sérieuse après toi, répondit-il, et toi ?

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas eu la force, Kurt lui sourit, parce que je savais que tu est l'homme de ma vie, mon âme sœur, finit-il. »

Ils s'embrassèrent car il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

« Juste une dernière chose, il inspira, tu sais quand tu as pris ton avion ce jour là tu as du avoir l'impression que j'étais complètement indifférent à notre rupture mais quand ton avion à décollé je me suis effondré, heureusement ton père était là, lui avoua-t-il en baissant la tête car ce souvenir lui était insupportable

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est vrai j'ai cru que ça ne te faisait ni chaud ni froid mise à part le moment où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimerais toujours, et c'est vrai que ça m'a blessé mais maintenant que tu m'explique je comprend mieux et puis on est de nouveau ensemble non ? Demanda Kurt plein d'espoir

- Tu crois vraiment que j'embrasse n'importe qui comme ça, répondit Blaine en rigolant, tu veux qu'on aille quelque part ce soir ? On a du temps a rattrapé, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil

- Hum … je voudrais t'emmener quelque part tu veux bien ?

- Où tu veux tant que je suis avec toi mon amour, dit-il sincèrement

- Je crois que ça aussi ça m'avait manqué, Kurt embrassa Blaine, la clé mon cœur ? »

Ils prirent la voiture de Kurt, Blaine était venu à pied ce matin donc aucun problème ne se posait. Une fois arrivés à destination Kurt pris la main de Blaine et l'entraîna dans une maison :

« Tu m'emmène chez toi ? Demanda Blaine

- Non, fut la seule réponse de Kurt »

Blaine n'insista pas il savait que Kurt ne lui dirait rien, ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Kurt entra sans frapper :

« Y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-il et Carole apparut

- OH MON DIEU ! Elle courut vers Blaine et le pris dans ses bras après que le choc soit passé Blaine lui rendit son étreinte

- Content de te revoir Carole, il la relâcha Carole pleurait maintenant, Blaine regarda plus loin et vît Burt qui approchait

- Alors ça y est tu fais enfin ton grand retour Blaine, lui dit-il sur un ton taquin puis il ouvrit les bras, viens la gamin, et il le pris dans ses bras

Après s'être remit des émotions Blaine prit la parole :

- Burt je n'avait pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier, dit Blaine mais il expliqua devant l'incompréhension de Burt, pour le jour où Kurt a pris l'avion et pour m'avoir poussé a prendre le mien car si je ne l'avait pas pris je n'aurait jamais retrouvé Kurt, alors merci, dit-il simplement

- Tu lui as dit ? Je croyait que tu ne voulais jamais qu'il sache, demanda Burt confus

- Oui mais tout à l'heure j'ai ressentit le besoin de lui dire, c'est avant tout mon meilleur ami donc je peux tout lui dire et même mes faiblesses et il avait besoin de savoir aussi pour qu'on puisse repartir sur de bonne bases, tout en disant ça il avait entrelacés ces doigts à ceux de Kurt et avait regardé ce dernier dans les yeux

- Carole tu n'as pas une impression de déjà vu ? On se croirait 5 ans en arrière, demanda Burt pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui marcha puisque tout le monde rigola

- Ce qui compte c'est notre famille soit de nouveau au complet, répondit Carole, bon je vais préparer le dîner, Kurt ? Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment

- Bien sur je viens t'aider, lui sourit-il

Quand ils furent dans la cuisine Blaine en profita :

- Burt, je n'ai pas encore tout dit à Kurt parce que je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre, lui dit-il géné

- Laisse moi deviner tes parents ?

- Oui, tu crois que je dois lui dire ? Demanda Blaine

- Je pense que se serait bien comme tu l'a dit « repartie sur de bonne bases », répondit Burt

- Ok, Kurt revint avec Carole au salon, Kurt je peux te parler, et il partit dans la véranda suivis de Kurt

- Tout va bien Burt ? Demanda Carole inquiète par la mine grave de Blaine

- Il ne lui a pas encore expliqué pour ses parents, expliqua Burt

- Oh, fut la seule réponse que Carole pu donner en cet instant. »

Une fois arrivé dans la véranda :

« Blaine tu me fais peur qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu sais tout à l'heure j'ai remercier ton père pour m'avoir fait prendre mon vol ce jour là, Kurt acquiesça, hé bien je ne tais pas tout dis, j'étais effondré car je t'avais perdu toi et … il inspira … mes parents,devant la mine déconfite de Kurt il continua, ils m'ont renié le matin même du départ et je me suis tourné vers Burt et c'est lui qui ma aidé et qui m'a poussé à partir de l'Ohio, finit-il.

Quelques minutes après il sentit un corps chaud autour du sien, il pleura dans les bras de Kurt il laissa allées les 5 longue années : de solitude, de manque d'amour, ...

Après ce moment triste ils passèrent une bonne soirée jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentissent, Carole alla ouvrir puis on entendit un « AHHH ! ». Le bouclé sentit deux bras autour de lui et rigola :

« Salut Rach' ! Dit-il en rigolant, quand elle le lâcha, il se leva et alla vers Finn qui l'étreignit

- Ça fait du bien de te revoir mec, c'était la façon de Finn de dire « tu nous a manqué »

- Oui je suis content d'être revenu, il se retourna pour voir son homme harcelé par Rachel qui voulait tout savoir, dis-moi elle n'a pas changer n'est-ce pas ? Rigola-t-il

-Non mais je l'aime comme ça, Finn sourit en disant cela. »

Ce soir là tout le monde resta dormir chez Burt et Carole car il était trop tard pour reprendre le volant et que c'était tellement plaisant de se retrouver au complet.

* * *

Voilà, vous avez trouvé ça comment ?

A bientôt .

**_La petite lili._**


End file.
